Say
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a drabble series for a facebook group I am a part of. It will have a bunch of different pairings in it but my main ones will be Puck/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Artie/Britney. I hope you like this and please read and review it. This will have an M rating but I don't know if it will get that bad lol or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am doing this drabble challenge on Facebook in one of the groups I am a part of and in it you take quotes from tv and movies and write a Drabble around them. I have this for Criminal Minds too but my muse is all about Glee these days so I am starting a new one for Glee lol. These will have all different pairings but I think the main pairing will be Puckleberry since that is my number one pairing lol. I hope you like this and please leave me feedback on it cause I love reading and getting reviews :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything on here. They belong to RM and if I did own them Puckleberry and Sam/Quinn and Kurt/Blaine and Britney/Artie and Mike/Tina would be together._**

Dabble #1 Puck/Rachel

"Remember what you said. When You Start blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault…There's no coming back from that." J.D 'Scrubs - My Lunch'

Puck could see that Rachel was still blaming herself for Quinn's car accident. What he didn't know was why wasn't Finn noticing this and being there for her. He never thought Finn deserved a girl like Rachel and this just proved it.

"Rach, you have to stop blaming yourself." Puck told Rachel after he walked over to her at her locker.

"I can't Noah. She was rushing to get to my stupid wedding cause she promised me she would be there. If I hadn't text her then she would be in that stupid wheelchair." Rachel said as she tried but failed to stop the tears from falling.

"Do you remember what you tell me all the time. When you start to blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault well there is just no going back from that. Now I think it is time you take your own advice and stop blaming yourself." Puck told her as he hugged her and then left her to think about what he had just told her.

Drabble # 2 Finn/Rachel in the Future

"That's what important, Isn't it. He was wrong and you were right, and while you were arguing about it a little girl died." Abby 'ER - The Human Shield'

Rachel couldn't believe she was here saying goodbye to her little sister. Beth died a week ago cause Finn had to fight with Noah once again about being Beth bio dad and being there for Rachel and Quinn. Finn walked over to her and tried to get her to forgive him by giving her his puppy dog eyes but not this time. No she was pissed and hurt and she wasn't going to let Finn off the hook.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Rachel asked him in a hurt and angry voice that was low so she wouldn't draw attention to herself and him.

"I wanted to be here for you and Quinn." Finn said in a confused voice.

"Now you want to be here for us. Could it be that you want to try and make yourself feel better cause you had to fight with Noah for trying to be there for Quinn and me. No you don't get to do this. You don't get to act like you didn't do anything wrong when you did." Rachel told him.

Finn was about to say something when Rachel stopped him. "That's what was important right? You had to beat Noah at something so you fought him and now my little sister is dead cause you couldn't put aside your hurt feels and let him do what he could to save her." Rachel said and then left him standing there was she walked over to Noah and cried in his arms.

Finn watched Rachel leave him and he realized that he had lost Rachel for good this time.

Drabble # 3 Kurt/Dave Karofsky after 3x14 "On My Way"

"When the people around you are all one way, and your not…You can't help but feel like there is something wrong with you." B'Elanna Torres 'Voyager - Lineage'

Kurt was sitting in Dave Karofsky's hospital room. He couldn't believe he was doing this considering how much Karofsky made his life a living hell but he couldn't help but want to help Karofsky fell better and see that his life wasn't over just because he was gay.

"I don't understand why you are here Kurt. I made your life hell at school and then I kissed you and tried to break you and Blain up. Why do you want to help me or even talk to me?" Dave asked Kurt with a look of confusing on his face.

"Cause Dave I know what it feels like when people around you are one way and your not. You can't help but feel like there is something wrong with you but I am going to tell you something that took a long time to sink into my head. There is nothing wrong with you. You can't help who you like and your life is worthy. If may not seem like it but your life will get better and when it does you will look on this day and realize that it was not worth trying to kill yourself over." Kurt tells him and then he gets up and walks out of the room to leave Dave along to think about his life and what Kurt had just told him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next update. I will try and update this again 2morrow but I make no promises cause it is really if my muse is awake and willing to write. I would really love some feedback to know if this is any good.**_

Drabble #4 Finn (After Rachel broke up with him in 4x4 "The Break Up")

"Where at this place in our lives, we've call this way, and I've got nothing to show for it." Terry, 'Men of a certain age'

Finn didn't know how to deal with how his life has turned out. He knew he was taking a huge risk by pushing Rachel to go to New York without him but he thought their love was strong enough to survive the distance but he thought wrong. When he couldn't make it in the Army he should have called Rachel right away and told her what had happened but of course he didn't and then when he found out about her and Brody though he knows nothing had happened he took off and now she came to him and told him it was over and she couldn't do it anymore and now he has to deal with the fact that they came all this way in their lives and now he has nothing to show for it. No girlfriend, no job and he couldn't even redeem his father's honor.

Drabble #5 Puck/Rachel

"There's some good in this world and it's worth fighting for." Samwise Gamgee - 'The Lord of the Rings'

He still couldn't believe that after all this time Rachel Berry was still fighting for him and doing her best to make him believe in himself too. It took him 2 years to decided to be in collage and he couldn't be happier. He was going to be a Grad in a year cause he took some summer classes and before he would know he would have a degree in Music with a minor in Acting. That life he never thought he would have he got all because his Jewish American Princess believe he could have a great life even when he didn't.

Drabble #6 Will/Rachel (friendship 2x01 "Audition")

"There is always a choice between what is right and what is easy." Albus Dumbledore - 'Harry Potter'

Rachel didn't know how this had happened. She was just feeling so intimidated and scared that Sunshine would take the one thing Rachel had from her so she did what she felt she had to do in that moment that she didn't think about what would or could happen to her at that crack house.

"I can't believe you did that Rachel. You are the co-caption and you could have cost us everything." Will all but yelled at her and when he looked at her and saw the sadness and fear in her eyes he knew something was wrong more so then her just thinking her solos would be taken from her.

Rachel was doing all she could to keep from crying in front of Will. She was shaking but there was no way he would get to see her weak and use it against her.

"Rachel, what is going on? Why did you do that?" Will asks her as he pulls a chair up to sit in front of her.

"It doesn't matter. Can you please just get on with this and just take the caption title away from. I get it I was wrong and I hurt the whole club even if the whole club has no problem hurting me except Noah he is always standing behind me and not letting the thoughts of how I'm not good enough get to far into my soul." Rachel says as she gives him the Berry look she has been able to get down so well.

It is at this time that Will understands why she did it. She knows that there is always a choice between what is right and what is easy. She just doing what they had all made her fell like she has to do. Knowing he had any part in this feeling she is feeling even if it is just not making everyone else stop making her feel that way is the worst feeling ever and he vows from now on he was going to make sure that he and Noah never let her feel that way again even if he has to yell at the other glee members to get that right.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys so I haven't posted in a day or 2 but life has been busy what with my sister's wedding this summer and the bride party in May lol I still need to find a dress for the party in may now that I have my bride's maid dress lol As always I would love some feedback on this if you guys feel like it. As always thanks for reading and i hope you all enjoy this update.**_

Drabble #7 Rachel/Kurt Friendship

"When I let a day go by without talking to you. That day is just no good." Barney Stinson 'How I Met Your Mother'

Kurt hated being in a fight with Rachel. She was made at him cause he isn't giving Noah Puckerman a chance. Every since Rachel and Noah had started dating Kurt was always making nasty comments and he knows he is wrong for doing that he just feels like Puck is taking Rachel away from him. Kurt decided today he would fix things with Rachel cause when he isn't talking to her he is not a good day for him. He didn't know if she would forgive him but all he can do is hope she does.

Drabble #8 Puck centric Drabble

"Only the good die young." Arnold Rimmer 'Red Dwarf'

Puck couldn't believe she was gone. Rachel Berry was dead and that just couldn't set in for him. His Rachel who was so happy they were going to get married and start their life was gone. Finn was drinking and talking trash about them and Rachel couldn't take it anymore and she left but just as she walked out of the Restaurant they were at to celebrate their engagement a car crashed into where she was and hit her killing instantly. He still doesn't understand how it killed only her and not the person who was driving the car while on drugs.

Now here was Puck staring straight head of everyone at her wake while he listen to how everyone was going to miss her and all that crap. He looked up in time to see Finn get up there and he just couldn't hold his angry back at his formal best friend who he has stop talking too cause he believes Finn is just as at fault as the person who hit her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Hudson? You going to go up and talk about how you miss Rach when you could have easily had just kept you drink ass quite and then she would have left and been hit. It is your fault she is gone. They say only the good die young so I guess that means you will be here forever cause you sure as hell isn't good." Puck yelled at him and then stormed out of the room.

Everyone just sat then in shock at what had just happened and stared at Finn who was standing there in shock and with tears in his eyes cause he too blamed himself for Rachel's death.

Drabble #9 Rachel/Puck

"Scars show us where we've been, they do not dictate where we're going." David Rossi 'Criminal Minds'

Rachel was sitting in the Choir room just staring off into space. She was here to watch her friend's gradate. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone come in till they touched her shoulder which made her jump. When she looked up and saw it was Puck.

"Noah, you scared me." Rachel said holding her chest.

"Sorry Berry. I tried saying your name but you didn't answer me." Puck tells her.

"I guess I was lost in thought." Rachel tells him with a smile. "It is so good to see you again Noah."

"You too Berry." Puck says as he hugs her tightly to him.

Rachel smiles into the hugs and then pulls back. "What have you been doing with your self this last year."

"Oh you know a little of this and a little of that. I am trying to keep up the rep I have." Puck tells her with a smirk.

"You know Noah we all have scars from childhood. They shows where we have been but they don't dictate where we are going in our future." Rachel tells him and then she hugs him and kisses his cheek and then walked out of the room and left Puck standing there in shock that she knew what he had been thinking about all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**K guys I hate to do this but I need to. If you leave me a review please make sure you sign in when you do cause if you have a problem with my update I would like to be able to defend my writing though I shouldn't have to and I can't do that if you aren't signed in. Now that that is done I hope you enjoy the update and R&R please.**_

Drabble #10 Puck/Will (Continues from Drabble #8)

"No, it isn't after the kind of ordeal you went though, happy is wrong, this is how you're suppose to feel, your brains is all jumbled up trying to sort things out, try to roll with it, let it do what it needs to do, just let it flow like a river." Marshall Mann 'In Plain Sight'

Puck didn't know how to deal with what he was feeling since Rachel's death. He thought he didn't want to deal with Rachel being gone so he did what he does best to hid from his feelings and that is starting sleeping with any women who would let him. He moved back to Lima and became his old Puck self. He was in the Choir room where he really got to know Rachel when something broke in him and he started to feel the feelings he wouldn't let himself feel. He needed to get out of this place cause he was going to break something.

Will had been in his office when he saw Puck come in and he knew he was a volcano about to break and so he waited in his office as he watched Puck pace back and forth like a caged animal. He saw the things Puck was finally letting himself feel all over his face. He saw Puck about to leave when he decided he needed to make himself known so now he might be able to get throw to him.

"You know it is alright to grieve Puck. It is all a part of the healing process. This is something you need to do so you can let Rachel go enough so you might be able to move on with your life." Will told Puck as he slowly came out of his office.

"Well what if I don't want to let her go or hell even feel this pain? What if I just want to be mad at everyone and everything? I mean it was Finn's fault she is dead just as much as it is that kids fault when he drove into her. Hell why don't they have to pay for what they did to her?" Puck all but yelled at Will.

Will could see the pain and angry in Puck's eyes and he was hoping that he would be the one to find him like this cause in a lot of way's Will feels like he owes this to Puck and Rachel to really show them that he did care about them.

"No it isn't fair after the kind of ordeal you have been though, happy feels wrong and not right but you know Rachel would want you to heal and not just turn back into Puck. She would want you to be Noah. This is how you are suppose to feel right now, you need to let your brain get out of being all jumbled up. So please for Rachel just roll with it, let it do what it needs to do, just let it flow like the river. And most of all let all of your friends and family be there for you." Will told him and then he left Noah in the room all by himself to try and get a grip on his emotions.

Drabble #11 Puck/Santana (Friendship and a dash of Rachel/Brody)

"Nothing worth having comes easy." Dr. Kelso 'Scrubs'

Puck wanted to go and save Rachel from the bore that is Brody Weston. He knew Rachel couldn't possible happy with him. He also knew that Finn messed with her mind really badly and she was scared to trust her heart with anyone that is close to her.

"You need to go and save her from Brody Weston Puck." Santana said to him after she saw who he was looking at.

"She doesn't want to be saved she wants to be with the bore. Besides I missed the chance for us a long time ago. First when I let her go so I can try and get Quinn to let me help her with Beth and then when I slept Shelby." Puck told her with a sad look on his face that he only let a few people see.

"Nothing worth having is easy. Go fight for your women Puckerman or I just might have to kill you." Santana said as she left him to continue watching Rachel and Brody and figure out a way to get Rachel back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next update. I hope you all are enjoying this and please make sure you R&R please it would mean the world to me. Me and my muse live for hearing what you all think of it.**_

Drabble #12 Puck centric (about Rachel when they dated in season 1 episode of Mash-Up)

"I guess that's what I do. Let down people I love. Y'know, I let down Dad down, and now I guess I'm just suppose to let you down, too. How can I? How am I suppose to live with that? What am I suppose to do?" Dean Winchester 'Supernatural'

Puck could just hear everyone warning Rachel that dating him was a bad idea. They all told her he would let her down hell he let down his mother why not her right. But the thing is that he isn't going to let her down cause he thinks she could maybe be the one. She makes him want to be a better man and person. She sees the best things in him and no one not even his mother does and so he knows he wouldn't let her down but that is not what everyone else thinks. He knows she doesn't believe them cause he always hear her yell at them for how the talk about him and treat him and he thinks maybe just maybe he would never let her down and that leaves him with a good feeling.

Drabble #13 Puck/Rachel

"If I had the choose of hanging out with anyone in the entire world or sitting at home with you eating pizza and watching a crappy tv show. I'd chose you every time." JD 'Scrubs'

Rachel figures that he must miss his old life back home cause he is always putting up a fight when she asks him to go with her to party's and awards shows with her. She has to go to them now that she is a big time Broadway actress.

Puck knows she thinks he hates these things cause he always complains about going to them but what she doesn't know is he only does that to get a rise out of her. He would rather be with her than anyone else but he also knows that Finn Hudson did a number on her and so she never thinks anyone wants to hang out with her outside of the house.

"Rach, come with me please?" Puck asks her as he pulls her over to a relative quite place at the after party of her brand new play.

"Noah, I have to be here and mingle." Rachel says but he knows she is only half way putting up a fight.

"I know babe I just need to talk to you for a minute. I promise." Puck says and then he pulls her on to his lap when he sits down on the sofa that is there.

"What's wrong Noah?" Rachel asks him after she sits down on his lap.

"I need you to understand that I could be with anyone in the entire world I would rather be here with you or at home with you eating pizza and watching a crabby tv show cause Rach I love you and that will never ever change." Puck told her and then watched as Rachel smiles really big and then leans over and kisses him passionately on the mouth.

Drabble #14 Kurt (about Rachel on her wedding day)

"Here's to the best friend I've ever had, could ever hope to have, a girl for whom no man will ever be good enough, I hope you know that…I love you and I wish for you nothing but a lifetime of happiness." Marshall Mann 'In Plain Sight'

Kurt couldn't believe he was here at Rachel and Puck's wedding but he was and he had stood up for Rachel as he best person and he was so happy to know that Rachel was in the safe hands of one Noah Puckerman. He was dancing with Blaine when he heard Santana tell him it was time for the toast time so he walked to the mic and cleared his thought. When he had everyone's attention he started.

"As Rachel's best friend and best person it is my duty to make this grand toast so here it goes. Rachel is the best person I know I know and so to be standing here I always knew it would be with someone but I never in a million years thought it would be with Noah Puckerman. I should have cause he know he is the only one most of the time that can keep Rachel's crazy's at bay. Anyway here's to the best friend I've ever had, could ever hope to have, a girl for whom no man will ever be good enough, I hope you know that…I love you and I wish for you nothing but a lifetime of happiness."

After Kurt finished his speech he left the mic and walked over to Rachel who had tears in her eyes and hugged her tightly with tears rolling down his face too.


	6. Chapter 6

_**K all here is a new update and as it has been asked of me I am going to bolden the quote and pairing and I know that it has been a lot of Puck/Rach but these quotes I am picking from seem to scream out more Puckleberry then anything else but I will do my best to add in other pairings and characters as well lol As always let me know what you all think of it and please remember be nice about it not out right mean please. **_

**Drabble #15 Puck/Rachel (About Finn)**

_"Alright fine, you want to know why? You're just like me. You're scared because you feel like you haven't accomplished anything with your life. But instead of running a triathlon you're pushing forward with a guy you don't belong with, and you know as well as I do that one of these days he's going to open a bottle of white wine for you when you really prefer red except you never told him that and you wanna know why? Because he's not right for you." J.D. 'Scrubs'_

Rachel still couldn't get the fight she had with Puck out of her head. How could he stand there and try and tell Rachel that Finn wasn't right for her. She had at one point thought Puck was the guy for her when they dated for that one week back in 10th grade but when she broke up with him he never fought for her then and he still didn't back when she would go to him cause of Finn had slept with Santana in 11th grade. Now she is set to marry Finn in less then a week and he chooses now to tell her how wrong Finn is for her. Well she had been starting to already think that cause she was having second thoughts about marrying him now after they had only gotten back together less then six months ago but if Noah Puckerman thought he would get a chance with her now he was surly mistaken.

**Drabble #16 Puck/Rachel (Future Drabble)**

_"When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity what exactly you are." Spike 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_

Puck was so nervous at the very thought of what he was about to do but he knew without a doubt he had to do it and do this soon cause he had a huge fear he would wake up someday and find Rachel had changed her mind about he and decided he wasn't worth sticking around for just like his father did and just like what Quinn did to him with Beth.

He had he everything planed straight down to the very last detail. He was going to go get Rachel and take her out on what she thought was an early dinner for them being together for the last year. What she didn't know was that it was going to be him asking her to marry him. When he first told her he loved her it wasn't cause he wanted her which for him was a whole huge thing in of it's self. It wasn't cause he couldn't have her cause he already know if she didn't want him to have her well then he sure as hell wouldn't have her. No it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the fact that he understood her perfectly and she in turn understood him perfectly.

**Drabble #17 Kurt (about his dream of marrying Blaine)**

_"A dream is an answer to a question we haven't learned how to ask." Dana Scully 'The X - Files'_

Kurt has always know that from the minute he had meet Blaine that one day he would be married to him he just never knew how to ask him. They had broken up for about a year and have been back together now for a good year and a half or so and he knew he wanted to marry him but he was scared to ask him so for now Kurt would have to keep it a secret and hope sometime in this dream he always has that he could found the answer to asking Blain to marrying him.


End file.
